Danse
|level =10→(player level) |derived = - 10 x 5)|dr=1160|er=885}} |actor =Peter Jessop |dialogue =BoSPaladinDanse.txt BoSPaladinDanse.txt/COM (companion) |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Warm Black |eye color =Light Brown |hairstyle =HairMale15 |height =1.00 |factions =BoS100FightFaction BrotherhoodofSteelFaction |combat style=csBoS01RangedPowerArmor |head add ons=Beard02 |CK race =HumanRace |edid =BoSPaladinDanse |baseid = |refid = }} Paladin Danse, unit designation M7-97,BoSProctorQuinlan.txt, Lines 8-12: Player default: What do you know about this situation? –''' ''Proctor Quinlan'': {Confident} While I was decrypting all of the data you acquired from within the Institute, I came across a list. {Confident} As I was perusing this list, I came across an image of Danse under the heading "M7-97." {Confident} A quick DNA comparison with our own records told the rest of the tale. registration DN-407P, is the commanding officer of the Brotherhood of Steel unit known as Recon Squad Gladius, deployed to the Commonwealth in 2287. He is a possible companion in Fallout 4. Background Danse's earliest memories are of growing up an orphan living in the Capital Wasteland. As a child he made a dangerous living by scavenging the D.C. ruins until he could afford to open his own junk stand in Rivet City. It was at that time he befriended a man named Cutler, and together the two scraped by as traders.BoSPaladinDanse.txt: "I moved into Rivet City and opened a junk stand. While I was there, I met a guy named Cutler. We got along pretty well, watched each other's backs and kept each other out of trouble." When the Brotherhood of Steel began recruiting, Danse and Cutler agreed it was "the best way out of their nowhere lives." Under the command of Paladin Krieg they both became successful soldiers, but a year after being posted to the Prydwen Cutler disappeared on assignment. Danse spearheaded a three-week search for the missing squad which ultimately led to a super mutant hive. There it was revealed that Cutler's team had been killed, and Cutler himself had been exposed to the Forced Evolutionary Virus. Danse, saddened to discover his friend had been mutated, killed Cutler. The experience incited an intense hatred in Danse of most non-humans including super mutants, ghouls, and synths.BosPaladinDanse.txt, Line 653: ''Player Default'': Why do you hate Super Mutants so much? '''– Danse: {Irritated} They're responsible for the death of a close friend, a Brotherhood Knight named Cutler. By the year 2287, Danse had risen to become one of Arthur Maxson's most respected officers. He was assigned a reconnaissance team and dispatched to the Commonwealth to investigate the Institute, but misfortune quickly reduced their force to three survivors. When the Sole Survivor first encounters Paladin Danse, he and what's left of his squad are holed up in Cambridge Police Station, unable to proceed with their mission. Danse enlists the aid of the Survivor to help retrieve an item from the nearby ArcJet Systems complex. Afterward, he offers the Survivor the rank of Initiate in the Brotherhood of Steel, should they wish to join. Danse becomes a full companion following Shadow of Steel provided the Survivor enlists with the Brotherhood. He is fiercely loyal to the order and travels with the Survivor to ensure their ideals are being upheld. As their relationship develops Danse confesses to being burdened by the losses of colleagues, friends, and mentors killed by the many horrors of the wasteland. Unwilling to let their sacrifices be for naught, he asserts the Institute and its synths must be eradicated for the safety of mankind. He believes synths are the embodiment of technology spiraling out of control, and their existence could bring about the end of humanity. As the main story progresses the Sole Survivor will have an opportunity to hack into the Institute's mainframe. Should they provide the Brotherhood with a copy of this data it is confirmed through DNA analysis that Paladin Danse himself is a missing synth, designated M7-97. Danse goes AWOL and flees to Listening Post Bravo. Outraged by the apparent infiltration of his inner circle, Elder Maxson orders the Survivor to track Danse down and execute him. Once located, a suicidal Danse is adamant he did not know he was a synth. The disgraced paladin then encourages the Survivor to carry out their orders, insisting that he "must be the example, not the exception." The Survivor must then choose to execute Danse or convince him to leave the Commonwealth. If persuaded to run Danse will leave the bunker only to find that a suspicious Elder Maxson has followed the Survivor to his hiding place. A confrontation will occur in which the Survivor will again have to decide the synth's fate. Should Danse survive the events of Blind Betrayal he will be grateful and, with Maxson's promise not to have him hunted down, stays to aid the Survivor in their mission. When they rendezvous sometime later Danse is still coming to terms with his nature. Though grateful to the Survivor for saving him, the sudden loss of his identity, memories, and career leave him grasping for answers. The Survivor can attempt to comfort him and, if so desired, may express a romantic interest. Danse will recoil at first, shocked the Survivor could be in love with a synth but eventually admits to feeling the same way. He asks for patience as he works through his "human emotions" and vows to remain steadfast at his partner's side. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 4'' Interactions overview Quests * Fire Support: The Sole Survivor assists Danse and his team to fight off a wave of feral ghoul attacks at the Cambridge Police Station. * Call to Arms: The Sole Survivor accompanies Paladin Danse to ArcJet Systems, which is overrun with Institute synths. * Semper Invicta: Danse directs the Sole Survivor to assist Haylen and Rhys with their tasks. * The Lost Patrol: The Survivor is asked to find what happened to the last Brotherhood recon team. * Shadow of Steel: The Survivor and Paladin Danse board The Prydwen. * Liberty Reprimed: The Survivor must secure a nuclear payload. Once found, Danse stays onsite to protect the cache. * Blind Betrayal: Elder Maxson orders the Survivor to find and execute Danse after it is revealed he is a synth. * Airship Down: If Blind Betrayal has not been completed he will make his last stand with the Brotherhood of Steel, landing with the rest of Recon Squad Gladius and if The Lost Patrol was completed Paladin Brandis. Effects of player's actions * Maximum approval with Danse awards the Know Your Enemy perk which grants +20% more damage against ghouls, super mutants, and synths. * Danse is a potential candidate for romance, an option that unlocks after reaching the highest level of affinity. ** It is impossible to max out the relationship with Danse before completing Blind Betrayal. * Siding against the Brotherhood before Blind Betrayal turns him hostile, removing him as a companion. * Siding against the Brotherhood after Blind Betrayal results in Danse no longer interacting with the Survivor. However, the player still gets the Lover's Embrace bonus by sleeping near him, which appears to be a bug. The issue effectively removes Danse as a companion but it will not remove his perk. ** To keep Danse as a full companion following the main story one must either A) side with the Brotherhood, or B) side with the Minutemen and choose not to become enemies with the Brotherhood of Steel. The Railroad and Institute endings both force the player character into conflict with the Brotherhood. Range of interests Other interactions * Danse has the authority to grant the Sole Survivor membership into the Brotherhood of Steel. ''Fallout: The Board Game'' Paladin Danse can be acquired at the shop by any player character that has Charisma. When he is the active companion and there is another player character within two spaces, the owner can exhaust him to move the target character one space in any direction. If the owner has the Idolized trait when they do this, they will lose it. When the player character performs the camp action, he will become unexhausted. However, if the player character does not have the Idolized trait, he must be discarded. Inventory Notes * Danse utilizes an expansive vocabulary, often expressing simple thoughts in long and roundabout ways. This quirk is noted by Piper who attributes it to his being a synth. * An entry on Knight-Captain Cade's terminal suggests Danse may be suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder or a similar issue. * If taken to Nate/Nora's corpse in Vault 111 he will show patience for the Sole Survivor's mourning. * Danse is inconsistent with his approval in regards to how the Survivor treats sapient ghouls. For example, he likes telling Kent Connolly not to sell himself short at the start of the Silver Shroud quest but hates it if the Survivor gives the Vault-Tec rep a place to live. * He is the only companion who will not accompany the Sole Survivor during the quest Mass Fusion. Presumably, this is because proceeding with Mass Fusion results in the Survivor becoming hostile with the Brotherhood and losing Danse as a companion. * Danse compares the Minutemen to the Brotherhood when Owyn Lyons was elder: too charitable, disorganized, and unfocused. However, he does believe their cause is honorable and has no problem if the Institute is destroyed with the Minutemen so long as the Survivor does not optionally destroy the Brotherhood. * Paladin Danse wears a full set of Brotherhood of Steel T-60 power armor, minus the helmet. Following Blind Betrayal he will upgrade to an X-01 power armor suit. Unlike other companions, he cannot be commanded to leave his power armor, and the parts do not appear in his inventory. ** He can be supplied with upgraded armor pieces by transferring it to his inventory and equipping it. ** Danse is the only companion whose power armor, even if equipped with a different suit than his own, will not deteriorate. * If the Sole Survivor meets Danse after having completed The Nuclear Option in the favor of the Minutemen, he will instead gift the Sole Survivor the Righteous Authority. Post Blind Betrayal ** Blind Betrayal can be started and completed normally via the console on the PC to regain the possibility of being idolized by Danse. While it does not appear that one needs to dismiss him he will need to leave and may behave unexpectedly if he is not. Completing this quest will automatically start Tactical Thinking. | He will use dialogue lines that imply he is still in the Brotherhood despite being exiled after Blind Betrayal. | After Blind Betrayal having him accompany the Survivor as a companion turns the Brotherhood of Steel faction hostile. Dismissing Danse returns the Brotherhood to its normal disposition towards the player character, though they will continue to attack Danse. | After learning of his true nature Danse will approve of some comments that support synths. For example, when the player character agrees with Tony Savoldi's comments on synths' rights. ** Possibly unintended, Danse still hates/dislikes saving Amelia Stockton during Human Error after Blind Betrayal. ** Possibly unintended, Danse will continue to show animosity towards Nick Valentine after Blind Betrayal. | Dismissing Danse to the Boston Airport after the Brotherhood of Steel ending results in Danse and Liberty Prime engaging in an endless battle as neither can be killed. This generally results in the deaths of the unnamed Brotherhood soldiers guarding the tarmac who either get killed by Danse or Prime's Mark 28 nukes. ** If one brings other companions to the airport they will fight the Brotherhood alongside Danse as he is tagged with the Minutemen faction when not in the Survivor's company. ** The Sole Survivor can kill any unnamed Brotherhood soldiers whilst Danse is following (including those on the Prydwen and at the Airport) without losing reputation with the faction. * If Danse is spared after Blind Betrayal, Brotherhood of Steel vertibirds may attack settlements where Danse is located. }} Notable quotes | (Said in the final private conversation with him, after discovering he is a synth.) | | (Said when the Sole Survivor chooses the "romance" option with him and succeeds.) | (Danse to Arthur Maxson during Blind Betrayal) | | | When traveling naked: ** ** | When picking up junk items: ** ** ** ** (Note: will only say this when picking up "valuable" junks, like microscopes, biometric scanners, military targeting cards, etc.) ** (Same as above) | When succeeding at hacking terminal: ** ** ** | Comments on locations: ** When first entering Diamond City: ** When entering the Corvega assembly plant: ** When traveling to the Castle before it's been cleared of Mirelurks during Taking Independence: ** When traveling to the Castle for the first time: ** When clearing out the the Castle of Mirelurks: ** When traveling to the Wreck of the USS Riptide: ** When entering the Croup Manor: ** When traveling to the General Atomics Galleria: | When taken to Nate/Nora's corpse in Vault 111. ** | When traveling to or walking around Bunker Hill: ** ** ** | When getting wounded: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | When he is seriously wounded: ** ** ** | Dying words: ** | When exceeding maximum capacity: ** ** ** ** | When using chems: ** ** ** ** ** | Comments on deathclaws: ** ** ** ** | When radroaches, bloatflies, bloodbugs, or stingwings are in the vicinity: ** ** | When Lover's Embrace is activated: ** ** ** ** ** | After romancing him: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | When killing innocents: ** | When dismissing Danse: ** | When swapping Danse with: ** Nick Valentine: , to which Nick replies: ** Hancock: , to which Hancock replies: ** Curie: , to which Curie replies: ** Cait: , to which Cait replies: ** Deacon: , to which Deacon replies: ** Strong: , to which Strong replies: ** Piper: , to which Piper replies: ** MacCready: , to which MacCready replies: | When someone else is the current companion and Danse is chosen: ** Piper: , to which Danse replies: ** Dogmeat: , to which Danse replies: ** Hancock: , to which Danse replies: ** Codsworth: , to which Danse replies: ** Preston Garvey: to which Danse replies: ** Curie: , to which Danse replies: ** Cait: , to which Danse replies: ** Deacon: , to which Danse replies: ** Strong: , to which Danse replies: ** Nick Valentine: , to which Danse replies: ** X6-88: , to which Danse replies: }} Appearances Danse appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout: The Board Game. Behind the scenes Unused dialogue suggests that Paladin Danse and the Sole Survivor were originally able to challenge Maxson's authority as elder through combat according to "the Litany." Through his defeat, it would have allowed Danse to regain his status as a paladin and grant the Sole Survivor the rank of elder within the Brotherhood. Bugs Sometimes when sending Danse to Boston Airport, he will spawn in the Warehouse room that is inaccessible until further down the Brotherhood of Steel story-line. If this happens, on PC one can use the console command to move Danse next to the player character. He can also be brought back by building and using a bell, then using a bed, he will be right next to the bell when you wake up. He will reappear after completing the quest The Nuclear Option (Minutemen). | If completing the main quest line, Danse can become bugged to where the Sole Survivor can no longer initiate dialogue with him (thus unable to do his quests) despite being friendly with the BOS. | When stationed at Listening Post Bravo, the player character may find Danse with all X-01 power armor despite a T-60 helmet. When looking into his inventory he clearly does not have X-01 armor. This can be fixed by re-equipping the T-60 power armor that is listed equipped in his inventory. | If the player character has assigned Danse in Boston Airport and completed the quest Blind Betrayal, he will go back to the airport, sometimes spawning in the middle of the warehouse. Since the Brotherhood of Steel members will attack him on sight, the settlers might join the firefight as well, triggering a massive firefight. Being essential characters, the settlers will overpower most of the BoS members stationed at the airport, save for the essential NPCs like Madison Li, Ingram, Gavil, and Lucia. The only way of "fixing" this is letting Danse and settlers clean the place up and when the essential BoS NPCs are down, talk to Danse immediately and ask him to join. Now leave the airport and fast-travel to another location so one can safely re-assign him to another settlement. | When in a fight with a Brotherhood Knight (or any variant) with a fusion core and a gatling laser in the inventory and the Knight is killed, Danse may take the gatling laser and the fusion core and gain unlimited ammo. The fusion core never runs out of power. (This is likely due to him picking up both the fusion core and the gatling laser at the same time.) | When other power armor parts are equipped for Danse, they will count upon his carry weight, and lessen how much he is able to carry. Additionally, if any of those power armor parts are unequipped, Danse won't get back his old armor, but rather the power armor frame will be visible. It seems this has also in some way decreased his total carry weight drastically, to the point where he can only carry a bit over 10 pounds, even after emptying out his entire inventory. It is advised to let Danse keep his power armor on. (This is likely due to his own power armor pieces still being in his inventory, and taking up carrying capacity, albeit still being invisible, much like follower weapons.) ** One way to fix this is with console commands. Use the console command to get the IDs of his power armor pieces, then use to get Danse to put his armor back on. After doing so, should show that all of his power armor is now equipped. ** Put his gear in a container and command Danse then have him inspect the container as many times as there are items in container. The key being to stand back far enough from the container when in companion command mode, otherwise the Sole Survivor can see contents of the container. Command and Trade to equip the gear. | Danse may bug where one can no longer talk to him, even if the Sole Survivor hasn't completed the main storyline. If he does, one will no longer be able to finish any quest where the player character has to talk to him. The only thing that seems to solve this problem is to reload a save from before ever having any contact with him. | Danse's affinity may reset after the quest Blind Betrayal. | After completing the main storyline, if the player sides against the Brotherhood of Steel, Danse may become bugged allowing him to harm the player while being immune to any form of attack or damage. No known fix can be worked around on PC by using console commands to disable Danse. | When one completes the game siding with the Railroad, but also progressed the Brotherhood faction quests to the furthest possible point to still allow the Railroad ending, Paladin Danse may become unresponsive in the end game, only offering to trade items and refusing to otherwise talk or be recruited as a companion. ** This can be fixed with console commands. Use to prevent Danse from discussing the ending by unsetting his ForceGreet variable. Then use to add him to the HasBeenCompanionFaction so he can be recruited again. }} Gallery Danse1.jpg|Inside Cambridge Police Station Danse.png|Danse without his hood Danse perk icon.png|Danse's icon from the Know Your Enemy perk Danse without his Power Armor.png|Danse without his power armor during Blind Betrayal Danse in X-01.png|Danse in X-01 power armor after Blind Betrayal Fo-promo-paladin-danse.jpg|Danse's model for Fallout: Wasteland Warfare FSO UI C ShopIcon Danse.png|Danse's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare shengqishidansi.png|Danse's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 4 synth characters Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout: The Board Game companions Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:Recon Squad Gladius es:Danse fr:Danse ja:Danse pl:Danse ru:Паладин Данс uk:Паладин Данс zh:丹斯